


unconditional

by danvrssawyr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrssawyr/pseuds/danvrssawyr
Summary: AU: Maggie Sawyer took back what she said about Eliza Wilke when she was 14 so her parents would still love her. She has lived a lie ever since. Maggie's mom gets sick and they go to a hospital in National City where Alex Danvers is an intern.inspired by @eastofell and the pics of Flo as Krista Dumont





	unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> posting this as a first chapter as incentive to continue writing it. please give me feedback!

Maggie Sawyer knew she was different from other girls at school. At age 14, she figures out why. 

Eliza Wilke is Maggie’s best friend in the world. Maggie wants to be by her side at every moment. Maggie had never had a friend whom she liked as much as she liked Eliza. She knows she likes Eliza in a way that’s different from the way she likes everyone else -- different from the way other girls liked Eliza. She wants to tell her because she thinks maybe Eliza likes her that way too.

She can feel it when Eliza falls asleep on her shoulder while they watch movies, when they hold hands walking through the park, when Eliza puts her cigarettes up to Maggie’s lips, when they lie down on the floor of the Wilke’s basement and talk for hours. 

Maggie wants to ask Eliza to the Valentine’s Day dance. She doesn’t want to see her best friend go with some boy from their class who barely knows her, who will keep her from hanging out with Maggie all night. She wants to tell Eliza how she feels, and she wants to sway to soft music with their arms around each other.

So Maggie writes a card declaring her feelings and asking Eliza to the dance, and she slips it in the other girl’s locker after school.

Maggie has soccer practice after school. Sometimes Eliza shows up half-way through to watch and wait for her friend, but she didn’t come today, which makes Maggie nervous. 

Maggie walks home from practice at a normal pace, even though it’s cold, listening to music on her walkman and kicking some ice along the way. It was just a card, she repeated to herself. If Eliza said, no, it would be fine. She wouldn’t hate Maggie -- they’re best friends. Best, best friends. Maggie would say it’s no big deal.

Maggie finally got home and walked up her driveway to see her father standing there, leaning against his truck.

“Papi?”

“Margarita, where have you been?” Her father asks sternly.

“I had soccer practice. I always come home at 5 o’clock on Wednesdays,” Maggie explained. She doesn’t know why her father seems so mad at her. He knows her schedule and she never comes home late.

“Get in the car, please,” her father says.

Maggie gets in slowly, not understanding where they were going or why he was mad at her. Is he mad at her? Is there something wrong? Does Mami know they’re going somewhere? She notices a suitcase in the back.

She isn’t thinking about Eliza or the card now. 

Maggie looks out the car window at the icicles on the trees and she feels colder than she did on her walk home. Something is wrong.

“Papi?” Maggie says again. He doesn’t answer.

Maggie tries again, “Papi, what did I do?”

Her father turned to look her in the eyes for the first time the whole car ride. She sees contempt in his eyes. “You shame me,” he spits out.

Maggie’s throat goes dry and her eyes start to well up.

“What? I don’t--” Maggie can’t finish her sentence. She doesn’t know what she could have done.

“Mrs. Wilke called your mother this afternoon about a disturbing card her daughter found in her locker,” He finally said.

Maggie’s words get stuck in her throat and a strangled sound escapes her mouth.

They finally stop in front of Maggie’s aunt’s house -- her mother’s sister. Maggie realizes her father is dropping her off here, and the suitcase is for her. He doesn’t want her in his home anymore.

“Papi, no, you don’t understand,” she pleaded with him.

“I understand that you’re a shameful child, going against God, embarrassing me and your mother in front of the whole town. How dare you--”

“It’s not true!” Maggie cuts him off.

“Why would Eliza’s parents call us to tell us that you’re a homosexual trying to corrupt their child? Explain,” her father demands.

“It was a joke!” Maggie said, with tears in her eyes. “It was a prank.”

Maggie knows it’s not true, but she doesn’t want to lose her family. Her aunt would probably send her to a foster home or something. That’s probably why her father was making her stay there, so he wouldn’t have to see her before she was taken away.

“Papi, please, I didn’t think she would tell anyone, I didn’t think you would be mad like this,” Maggie says. “It’s not real.” Maggie’s voice cracks.

Her father looks at her, contemplating. He has no empathy in his eyes. He’s calculating, weighing his options.

“Margarita, that is unacceptable,” he finally says. “You are going to apologize to the Wilkes and you are never to play a prank like this again. You are grounded.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie says.

Her father starts the car again and drives away from her aunt’s house. She lets out a harsh breath. They don’t talk the rest of the way home, and Maggie keeps her face turned to the window, letting silent tears roll down her cheeks.

She cries herself to sleep that night. 

The next day her father takes her to Eliza’s house and she apologizes. She and Eliza don’t speak after that day.

Not that Maggie had many friends, but she pushes everyone at school away. She focuses on academics. She’s going to be serious, and she’s going to make her family proud of her. She goes to church with her family every Sunday, and she prays. She sincerely prays that she never feels the way she felt for Eliza ever again. 

She gets a boyfriend whom she doesn’t particularly like, but he’s nice enough. They don’t kiss. She insists she has no time for things like that, she’s trying to get into a good college. She wants to get out of Blue Springs and make a name for herself. 

She gets academic and athletic scholarships to the state school. She wants to study law. She wants to be respectable.

Maggie grew up as a scrappy kid, always scraping her knees, digging for unknown treasure in the dirt, and going on adventures. She always wanted to be a detective. She is not that kid anymore. She’s a lady. She’s proper and she dresses nicely. She crosses her legs when she sits and she always keeps her room clean. Every time her father looks at her, she sits up a little straighter. 

 

(Present day)

Maggie Sawyer practices law in Lincoln, Nebraska, where she went to college and then law school. Lately, she’s been spending more time than she can afford to in her hometown, Blue Springs, taking care of her mother who recently fell ill. 

Maggie desperately tries to move her mother to Lincoln with her, where she can get care in a bigger hospital, but the doctors keep telling her that it won’t make a difference, that if she really wanted a better hospital she’d have to go somewhere in New England or California.

Six months in, her mother’s health takes a turn for the worse. Maggie packs them both up and they head to National City, California, where they’re on the waiting list for a specialist at the big hospital there. 

A week after they get to National City, Maggie gets a call from National City Hospital that an appointment is available for her mother in two days, on Monday. She sits in a house that isn’t hers, one she found on Airbnb, and watches her mother’s frail breathing as she lays asleep in bed. Maggie knows that she can’t go back to Lincoln now. She has to resign from her firm and look for new work in National City. She loves her mother too much to leave her alone, even in the best care the west coast can offer.

Maggie’s mother is admitted to the hospital on Monday, where they meet Dr. John Jones.  
A nurse takes her blood and Dr. Jones performs rudimentary tests. Maggie knows there will be more to come, and Dr. Jones says he will come speak to them about them tomorrow morning. Maggie stays in the hospital room with her mom overnight.

The next morning, Dr. Jones shows up, as he said he would, with someone else in tow.

“Good morning, Mrs. Sawyer, Maggie,” he says, regarding each of the women. “This,” he gestures to the person behind him, “is my intern, Dr. Alex Danvers.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Alex says.

Dr. Danvers is taller than Maggie by about three inches, but it seems like more. Maybe it’s because her legs are long, or maybe it’s because she’s so confident. She has cropped, wavy, auburn hair and light brown eyes. Her eyes look kind.

“She’s the best new recruit around,” Dr. Jones adds.

“Oh, please,” Danvers says. She and Dr. Jones seem to have a good rapport, like they’ve been working together for a long time, which gives Maggie a bit of relief knowing her mother is in competent hands. She wonders how long Danvers and Jones have worked together, since Danvers was just an intern. Perhaps Dr. Jones taught her in medical school.

“You two seem like an excellent team,” Maggie’s mother comments.

“Like a well-oiled machine,” Dr. Jones jokes. “Why don’t we get started?”

As Dr. Jones talks to Mrs. Sawyer, Alex takes in the other woman in the room, who must be her daughter. Her stomach swoops as she looks Maggie up and down. She’s maybe the most beautiful woman Alex has ever seen. She has a petite frame, smooth caramel skin and deep brown eyes, long eyelashes and full lips. Her dark hair is pulled tightly into a bun at the back of her head and she wears a white, neck-high blouse and black slacks. She seems tense, serious. Not exactly Alex’s type, if her personality matches her clothes and demeanor. But she’s beautiful, and that’s definitely Alex’s type. Even though the younger woman in the room isn’t a patient, she knows it’s not appropriate to be interested in her. 

And yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i kept her last name as sawyer because when tf would she change it?? she ain't maggie rodas that's for sure.


End file.
